jumpgateevofandomcom-20200222-history
Jargon G-I
G gang-bang: For one squad to attack a small number of pilots in another PvP squad with over-whelming numbers, guaranteeing a success without a lot of skill. Gang-bangs tend to be cyclical, with opposing squads waiting until they have overwhelming numbers before engaging. Also see gank. gank: 1. Commonly to attack a pilot who is normally capable of defending themselves, but currently is particularly vulnerable. See gang-bang. Gate: A contraction of jumpgate, the in-game method by which pilots travel between sectors throughout the universe as opposed to the game name itself. Also see infest and petal. Gate Camper: Pilot who waits by a gate ready to fire at whoever has the misfortune to jump in and not respond quick enough (often due to radar lag). This is less of a problem following the introduction of a short period of immunity for pilots that have just jumped, although lightly shielded or heavy ships may still be effectively gate camped. Contrast to Tube Camper. gear: (kit). Ship equipment, normally that required for a specific ship. Also see noob gear. GF: 1. Abbreviation for good fight, often heard after a PvP battle JH. 2. Abbreviation for girl friend. Ghost 1. Pilot who appears to be in a state they are no longer in due to lag or a disco, such as appearing to have missed a gate even though they have already jumped, or appearing to have no armor or shield in combat but still being alive. 2. A roid which blends into background, causing pilots to hit it before even realising it was there (See Emma). 4. A type of ECM. GM: Abbreviation for Games Master, a term variously encompassing server administrators, devs and those providing or guiding storyline. RP Gravel: Common roids or ore. grief: (griefer, griefing). 1. An attack on a pilot at random for no obvious reason, including disregarding RP. Targets are normally unlikely or unable to fight back, and griefers will normally avoid more honourable (and dangerous) PvP focused pilots. Also see civ rip and 10 day account. 2. Arbitrary and wanton acts which cause OOC damage to other players or impinge disproportionately on their enjoyment of the game MG. 3. Someone that does something you disagree with so strongly you feel the need to email MG about it, post on the boards, or, at the very least, complain about them in chat depending on which language you like to swear in alternative from Jam. H ham: (-sandwich, -salad). A derogatory term used in conjunction with slander towards a Quantar factionalist. (See Hamalzah). Hamalzah: A God of the Quantar Paths faction. hang: To remain almost stationary in space, but alert and normally waiting for something to happen or another pilot to appear. Head Hunter: Pilot who hunts bountied pilots. A bounty hunter. HF: Abbreviation for Heavy Fighter. HG: JGC Flying with an Honor Guard registry. Contrast to civ. Homing: (home). Using the /home command at any unreg station. Instead of returning to the last faction station you docked at, your pod returns to the unreg station that you homed too Losar. hot-dogging: Flying a curved trajectory with a high degree of precision without significant loss of speed. For example, to fly around a known death roid. HUD: Abbreviation for Heads Up Display. humping: 1. 'Cloaking' against a roid. 2. (roid-) Mining a roid. Hyp: Shorthand for Hyperial or Hyperion. May refer to the station, the area of space, or products made by Hyperion. I IC: (ICly). Abbreviation for 'in character', a comment or action made specifically by the player's character. Contrast to OOC. RP Infest: Shorthand for the infestation of a gate by flux, preventing its use. instant launch: JGC Ability to relaunch within a second of docking having received new fuel, ammunition, armor and similar. Avoids tractor lag. Generally considered a bug. invincible noob: JGC 1. Noob that has become accustomed to noob protection and will continue to try and fly missions to places like GBS in spite of a very poor success rate due to factors such as kraks. 2. Noob who's first action is to switch to HG because it looks kool or because they thought JG was Quake in space, launch and fly around a bit, blatantly not responding to polite suggestions that "flying HG with noob gear is dangerous, particularly for a quant", before eventually petalling or crashing whilst attempting to dock, all in all looking anything but kool. Note, HG noobs are increasingly second accounts, and sometimes simply griefers. Iridium Tow: Specifically a tow fully loaded with Iridium, making it so heavy as to take hours to reach a destination and be almost impossible to defend in the meantime. The term can be applied to any very heavy or slow moving tow. Also see stuffed. ---- *A-C *D-F *J-L *M-O *P-R *S-U *V-Z Sources http://www.capsu.org/jumpgate/jargon.html Category:Jargon